Chica's Magic Rainbow (Character)
Chica's Magic Rainbow is the main antagonist and final boss of update 2 of FNaF World. As the name suggests, it is a rainbow. However, its personality conflicts greatly with its outward appearance as it is rude, impatient, taunting, vengeful, and arrogant. Chica's Magic Rainbow is nothing more than the rainbow with a happy-looking face. In addition to her face, she sport's large, round eyes and a mouth with two buck teeth. Each sides ends with a puffy cloud. Red, yellow, and blue are the only colors in Chica's Magic Rainbow. At first, the rainbow plays the role as a narrator/commentator of the Chica's Magic Rainbow Game.She has a very nice and friendly attitude towards the player, encouraging them to complete the rather difficult platformer. However, her nice attitude crumbles and she is revealed to be rude and rather sadistic towards the player, eventually calling them a 'dumb***'. Her violent behavior is revealed when the player dies 32 times or disables the voices, causing her to attack the player with rainbow laser beams, resulting in an almost instant loss of the game, forcing them to start over. Later on, once the player decides to head down the path to Geist's Lair, the player gets into a fight with PurpleGeist, however it is revealed that it was merely a fake, the true final boss being the rainbow itself. The rainbow taunts the player about how she won't let them win the game that easily. The player is given 180 seconds (3 minutes) to defeat her. If the player fails to do so, she uses the rainbow cannon she threatens the player with resulting in an instant game over, regardless of party members, shield, or gift boxes. Should the player defeat her in this time, she begins to threaten the player, saying it 'isn't over yet', ending in her once again insulting the player. Since Chica's Magic Rainbow (henceforth known as Rainbow) is the final boss of Update 2, she is a very hard boss compared to Scott Cawthon. Her health is incredibly high, and her attacks can kill the entire group within minutes. It is advised to have Nightmare BB and Nightmarionne in both parties in order to have access to Bubble Breath, the only means of stopping the passive HP drain inflicted by the area. When the battle begins, Rainbow will taunt the player and begin charging its Rainbow Cannon attack. This attack takes 3 minutes to charge and is indicated by a timer on the left side of the screen. While this happens, mini versions of Rainbow will float slowly towards the players party. If one reaches the party, a character will instantly die. It is advised to bring many multi-hitting attacks because of this, such as Jack-O-Bomb, Balloons 2, and 4th Wall. And, as always, the player should bring at least one character with Gift Boxes just in case. Other things to note would be that, considering the way damage is dealt in this battle, healing attacks and Bytes are useless. Byte options should be limited to Boss Drains, Bugs, and UFOs. Chip selections should include one or both of Fury: Freddles and Fury: Pizza to aid in dealing with the swarm of mini-Rainbows and Auto: Mimic is a must. Endless: Speed is a suggested chips for the sake of being able to deal out attacks more frequently. *Welcome to my happy fun rainbow land! Let's start with something simple. *Oops! Ha! Simple for most people, I guess. *I have faith in you! *You can do it! *Come o-o-oooon! You can do it! *Aww! Don't give up. *You'll get it eventually. *Is this your first time to play a video game? *Excuse me, is this your first time playing a video game? *But really, they don't pay me by the hour, so, uh... *Keep up the good work, spooort! *Awwww! It's so cute when kids try to play games! *Oopsie! *Wow! What a moron. *You suck! *Ha ha! You suck. *You still suck! *Awww, I'm laughing at you, not with you. *Um, learn to play? *Baaaack to school! *Ugh! *REEEEKT! *SKRUB! *N00B! *Noobie Boobie Noobie!! *Ha! Poser! *Ha! *Get some skills and call me in the morning. *Dumba**. *Ha ha ha... pathetic. *So sad it's hilarious. *I'm losing patience with you! *This is your last chance! *I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *You still suck! If the player clicks the X on the Voices box on the lower left to turn off voices, Rainbow will say: *Ohhhh really, it's like that? Voices OFF, you say? Well, now you've really p***ed me off! When the player attacks PurpleGeist, Rainbow will come from above, squashing him: *Ha ha! Surprised? Yeah, did you really think I'd let a moron like you reach the end of the game? Pshaw! You stupid idiotic moron. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a few minutes to charge my rainbow cannon. Yeah. After that, it'll be game over. So sit back and prepare to get wrecked! *Just 2 minutes left, then my rainbow cannon will be ready! *1 minute left, you stupid idiot! *Prepare for rainbow overload!!! *You cheated! Besides, didn't your mommy ever tell you that you can't kill a rainbow?! The next time you see a rainbow in the sky that is me, comin' to your houuusssseee.... Is she annoying? Yes YEAH OMG SHE IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE!!! No. She's Fine Fnafworld.com rainbow.jpg Rainbow2.png Rainbow1.png Rainbow_overload.jpg|Chica's Magic Rainbow Kills Everyone when the time counts to 0 Rainbow_overload.gif|Rainbow using the Rainbow Cannon RainbowAttack.png|This is The Rainbow Almost Shooting in UPDATE 2 (RainbowAttack3) * Its innoncent appearance, yet misleading and sadistic personality might be a reference to Flowey, one of the main antagonists of Undertale. * Chica's Magic Rainbow is the most powerful character in the game, this can be easily seen if it is allowed to use the laser beam attack in the fight against it. *The Rainbow's voice actress, Debi Derryberry, also did the voice for various cartoon and video game characters such as Jimmy Neutron from the Nickelodeon cartoon [http://jimmyneutron.wikia.com/wiki/Jimmy_Neutron_Wiki The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius] and Coco Bandicoot from the [http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Bandipedia:Main_Page Crash Bandicoot] series. * Chica`s Magic Rainbow`s own minigame is considered by many the most hated minigame in FNaF World Update 2. Primarily because the difficulty and that the Magic Rainbow constantly insults you while playing it. * Chica's Magic Rainbow is the only character that swears, But in some countries, "Crap" is considered a swear word, which that is a word Fredbear and Phone Dude from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 both use. ***Fredbear says 'crap' in Foxy fighters, which is: 'Holy Crap! Is that my Voice?!' **Also, in an unused file for Foxy Fighters, JJ swears after Nightmare Chica's plane is hit. * Chica`s Magic Rainbow might actually be a glitch, as it seems to appear in both Chica`s platformer minigame and at Geist Lair, this "Game Jumping" stunt might be a reference to Turbo from Wreck it Ralph. * If you mute her voice it doesnt work Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:FNaF World Category:Pages Category:Update 2 Category:Deceased Category:Enemies and characters